Defending Alice
by 2kool4skool
Summary: Jasper's response to Edward yelling at his wife in Eclipse. One-shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight. **

_This story takes place after Edward yelled at Alice in Eclipse when the vampire had searched Bella's room. It always bothered me that no one but Bella stood up for her, but then I realized Jasper wasn't there. Jasper never would have allowed Edward a chance to talk to his wife that way. So I felt someone needed to be in Alice's court here. Alice deserves better. The title of this story is credited to Marni as I would never have come up with it on my own. _

Defending Alice

I arrived home with my brother and felt my family's swirling chaotic emotions. Emmett explained that the vampire we tracked was gone, while I handed Carlisle a piece of the fern with the vampire's scent on it. The anxiety in the room was eating away at me, but suddenly I noticed Alice's emotions as they hit me full force. She was upset; not just upset, devastated. I went to her immediately, instinct more than anything else. I would wait until we were alone to talk to her about it.

As soon as Bella left with Edward, I tugged on Alice's hand to follow me upstairs. She complied and as soon as we were alone I felt the full force of her emotions once again. She was still very upset. "What's the matter Alice? This is more than just worry," I said gently, her eyes betraying her forced smile as they flashed with pain.

"I failed," she whispered. I had my arms around her in less than a second, whispering assurances that she did nothing wrong. Then it hit me, she wasn't feeling this way because of her emotions alone, someone had guided her there and I had a feeling I knew who it was.

She saw the change in my face and I assumed she could see exactly what I'd decide to do. "It's not his fault Jazz. He's just worried about Bella."

"He has no right to take it out on you," I hissed. "You did nothing wrong. He can't expect you to know everything. You have done more than enough to help his relationship with her. In fact, he nearly got you killed because of it." I felt the flash of pain she felt at my words. It hurt us both to think of the time we'd been apart while she was in Italy.

I turned away then to go in search of my brother, but her hand on my arm held me back. "Jasper, please… I'm fine."

I turned back to her. I would find time to talk to Edward later. He had to come home at some point. Instead, I pulled her against me and kissed her. "You are amazing Alice."

She kissed me back and I felt some of her pain slip away, but not enough to make her happy yet. I'd have to help her with that. I pulled away and lowered my mouth to her shoulder blade, trailing kisses to her neck and up to her jaw. Her lust began to soothe the pain away as I continued my way back to her lips. Then I lifted her off the ground and carried her over to the bed where I laid down next to her. She turned in my arms to resume kissing me and I smiled at how eager she was to be with me.

XXXXX

Edward called us to say he was leaving Bella's and Alice offered to take the first shift of babysitting, I assumed to quell the remaining guilt she felt. I grimaced at the thought and felt my anger return.

As soon as Edward walked through the door I was waiting for him. "May I speak to you alone for a moment?" My words sounding more like a demand than a question. I carefully blocked my thoughts so he wouldn't see it coming.

He followed me outside to the edge of the stream and waited for whatever I had to say. "What did you say to Alice?" I demanded.

"Jasper… I…"

"She was very upset, Edward. I know the two of you are close, and you blaming her hurts worse than anyone else."

"I know. I feel terrible."

"She has done nothing but help you with your relationship with Bella. She will always do whatever she can to help you both. She considers Bella a sister and has loved her for as long as you have."

"I tried to apologize to her Jasper."

"Well do a better job. I don't like to see Alice upset Edward. You wouldn't like it very much if I screamed at Bella and made her feel responsible for hurting Alice, would you?"

He lowered his head in shame. I hit him with the feelings I felt emanating from Alice. I knew he felt horrible, as I could feel his own guilt. "I'll talk to her when I get to Bella's," he promised.

"Good. See that you do."


End file.
